


Dirty Detours

by anysin



Series: TMA October Fills [27]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Chikan, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Evil Jonathan Sims, Extremely Dubious Consent, Groping, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: In a world where Martin doesn't work at the Institute, he meets a very different Jon in a train.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: TMA October Fills [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946548
Comments: 16
Kudos: 90





	Dirty Detours

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kinktober prompt "public sex". Also inspired by this kink meme prompt:
> 
> https://rusty-kink.dreamwidth.org/1380.html?thread=512868#cmt512868

It's not bad, Martin's workplace. It's a simple office job, nothing challenging or complicated, and although he's sometimes - often - bored out of his mind, it suits him fine. It gets him paid every month and that's the most important thing. It keeps him going.

Not that there is much in his life that is worth going on for. There are people at work who he goes to lunches with and who he talk can with, but he doesn't really have any close friends, and his mother is away at a retirement home, refusing to see him. He has his poetry, but it's a private thing. Sometimes, he wonders what life would be like if things were just a little different, but he supposes this is his lot. He tries not to think about it too hard as he enters the train, ready to go home after yet another dull day.

It would be nice though, if only something happened to him.

*

Jon's God is instantly drawn to the man who has entered the train, and so is Jon. This man is full of secrets, secrets he's terrified to see revealed; he is a fraud, lying to his employer and his tentative new friends about his past, and he is certain that he will be exposed any day now, and that might even be true. It's delicious, and Jon knows this man is the one he needs to feed from today.

He knows just how to do it too.

The car is crowded, but Jon manages to push his way through to the man, halting behind him. The man's name is Martin, and he is sad that his life is so empty, but Jon is going to change that now. He reaches out, and snakes his hand over to Martin's plush thigh.

*

When a warm hand slides over his thigh and grasps him, Martin freezes. The touch simply stuns him to the spot, stealing his breath away; he has never been touched like this, much less in a public place. His eyes dart around, looking to see if anyone has noticed.

Of course nobody has: he's Martin, and he's invisible. Except that someone has; the hand remains on his thigh, slender and with long fingers, the kind Martin imagines pianists have, and damn it, should he really be thinking things like this about someone who is harassing him? He should scream. He should walk away.

He does neither of those things. He stands still, breathing fast as he waits for the man - Martin is sure it's a man - to tire of his game and move on.

*

Martin's attempt to be stoic amuses Jon. He strokes Martin's thigh, grasping Martin's arse with his other hand and squeezing the right cheek. It's big and soft, and warm; he squeezes it harder and Martin jumps, which makes a woman near him glance over at him. Even from his position, Jon can see Martin's face flush bright red as he murmurs an embarrassed apology, and the woman turns away.

They are still uncaught, the two of them, but Martin is starting to get scared now, and it's intoxicating to Jon. Still groping Martin's supple arse, Jon slides his other hand between Martin's legs, cupping his crotch.

*

Overwhelmed by what's happening, Martin can't make himself move. Whoever is standing behind him is using two hands now, squeezing and groping him, and it- it feels _amazing_. Martin's cock is stirring fast, straining against his trousers, and the fact it's bulging so is making him blush even harder. He's sure everyone can see it, how red his face is, how fast he is breathing, and the idea of being caught like this is both mortifying and strangely exciting.

Still, mostly mortifying. He has to do something before anyone catches onto what's happening, before he's humiliated.

"E-excuse me," he stutters, and it's an absurd choice of words; why is he trying to be polite? He realizes that he hasn't actually made an effort to move, so he tries to do so now, reaching down to grasp the wrist of the hand between his legs.

*

The fingers that wrap around Jon's wrist are strong, and they could easily pull his hand away. Therefore, Jon has to act.

"Yes, Martin?" he asks in a pleasant tone. "What can I do for you?"

As he speaks, he grasps Martin's cock through his trousers, smiling as he discovers it's hard.

*

Martin's heart skips a beat when the stranger addresses him by his name. Who the hell is this? He has never heard that voice before in his life; he knows he would remember it, the the smooth, silky depths of it. Frankly, it gets him hot to hear someone with a voice like that say his name, and he feels deeply ashamed for that. Who the hell gets off to being, well, assaulted?

He doesn't realize he has loosened his grip on the stranger's wrist until the hand on his crotch starts to feel him up, relentless and utterly without shame. Martin gasps, at loss over what to do.

"I-I," he stammers, then snaps his mouth shut. His own voice is high and he won't be able to be subtle with it; he needs to fall silent right now unless he wants everyone to stare at him. He presses his lips together, standing still.

*

"It's all right, " Jon says in a soothing voice, sliding his other hand over from Martin's arse to his thigh, teasing the inside of it with his fingertips. He presses against Martin from behind, lets him feel how pleased Jon and the Eye are with him.

*

Martin can't help the slightest little cry when he feels something hard brushing against his buttocks. There are layers of clothes between them, but he knows it has to be a cock, and he pants over the realization. His own cock is fully hard now within his trousers, twitching, dripping pre-come into his underwear. His whole body burns right now and he prays that nobody is watching.

"Please," he whispers, although he's no longer sure what he's pleading for. For the man to stop? For more?

He will have to see what he will get.

*

Jon pulls his hand away from Martin's crotch just enough to grasp his zipper, and start to pull it down. There is a lot of noise in the train, drowning the sound, but he feels Martin go tense against him as the zipper slides down, hears his breath catch. Jon pushes his hand inside, squeezes Martin through his briefs, raising his brow when he discovers they are slightly damp.

"What a naughty boy," he whispers, and Martin breaks into shivers.

The train is quite crowded so nobody is paying attention, so Jon can seek the shape of Martin's cock through his briefs in peace. He palms it, squeezes it hard enough to make Martin gasp.

*

Feeling the man's hand on his cock, almost skin to skin- it takes all Martin's will power to not moan out loud, and he bites the inside of his cheek just to make sure that he won't. He is caught between dizzying arousal and absolute terror, and it's a strange place to be in. He can't believe that this is happening.

"Please," he whispers again, his voice so quiet it's barely there. He both dreads and yearns for the man's next action, his cock standing hard against the man's hand. He can still feel the man's cock against his arse, and he can't help but imagine what it would be like to feel it against his skin.

_Stop,_ he thinks to himself, or maybe to the man. He can't make himself look at anyone, but he's sure everyone is staring at him, seeing his open zipper and his hard cock. He wants to sink into the floor and out of sight.

*

Jon massages Martin's cock, returning his other hand to Martin's arse so he can stroke it a little more, feel its soft shape. Martin is very sensitive now, getting closer to the edge, and growing more terrified at the same time. It that fear that is really pleasurable to Jon, that makes his own cock twitch within his trousers, and he rolls his hips against Martin's arse. Martin feels good to him, both physically and in mind.

The next stop is coming up; he will make Martin come by then, see his shame. Martin's own stop won't come in a while, so he will have to sizzle in his humiliation for a little longer after Jon has left him, and the Eye will be satisfied.

*

Martin swallows his whimpers, but it's very difficult when the pleasure in his body keeps building up. His face, his whole body burns, he can't keep his hips from twitching towards the hands of his tormentor and he has to squeeze his eyes shut to keep himself somewhat grounded to the reality. He never thought it would be like this, being touched like this-

It's not fair that he's the only one suffering. Determined to balance things at least somewhat, he starts to press back against the stranger, rubbing his arse against the stranger's hard cock.

*

Jon's eyes widen in surprise when Martin pushes back against him, dragging his arse against Jon's erection. Even with all his power, Jon didn't see this boldness coming, but it's not unpleasant; it's nice, that he can still be surprised.

Martin rubs against Jon and pleasure spikes within Jon, making his own face heat up, and he rubs back against Martin, his hand moving faster on Martin's cock. The train remains unaware of their little affair, but the Eye sees, and it's pleased.

*

When the stranger reaches within his trousers to seek the head of his cock, giving it a slight pinch, it's all Martin needs to go over the edge. He digs his teeth into his lower lip as he tries to keep sounds in, but he can't help the tiniest little whimper that escapes his throat, his hips jerking as his body tries to ride his orgasm. He fights, though. He can't let this stranger win, not all the way.

He's distracted, his knees threatening to turn into jelly after his climax, but he forces himself to stay up, and keep rubbing against the stranger. He needs to make him come too. He needs to- he needs to feel like his presence matters, somehow.

*

Martin keeps rubbing against him, and it's almost sweet, how much he wants to matter. Jon should be cruel to him now, expose him to the whole train, slip away and let Martin bask in his embarrassment.

The train comes to a halt, and Jon lets himself sway against Martin, his hips pressing tight against his arse for a moment. Jon drops a soft little kiss on Martin's neck before pulling way, leaving Martin's trousers undone as he walks away, and leaves the train.

His own cock is still hard, but it's all right; he can tend to it at his home. The important thing is happening behind him in the train car, as Martin comes to his senses.

*

The kiss is like a sucker punch; it catches Martin off guard and takes his breath away. His heart is jumping fast in his chest as he feels the man withdraw, and before he can turn around to try to glimpse him, he is gone.

Martin stands there in the train, zipper open, briefs soaked with his own come, red from hairline to toes. He feels exposed, degraded, ashamed.

And yet- part of him wishes it could happen again.


End file.
